Prussia's Letters of AWESOMENESS!
by MexMyselfxI
Summary: Letters to Prussia! Ask away about the awesome anything that is from Prussia himself!  I feel so unoriginal! Yeah may include cursing and weird questions!
1. Awesomeness is about to start NOW!

**Letter Meme and what better person to do then the AWESOME Prussia!~ Try sending some letters in the reviews and I'll have Prussia answer them for you! And nope I do not own hetalia!**

* * *

><p>Hey my not as awesome as me but still awesome readers! I the awesome Prussia I'm asking you guys to go and ask me anything you like about my awesome life and everything awesome around me!<p>

Yeah I am too awesome to write a long boring old intro!

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah this is through Prussia's prov if you didn't guess that one _. Anyway leave a message in the review and I'll get to it once it pops up! You can ask just about anything you want!<strong>


	2. New York 1

**AN: Okay so starting off with something like I said I would. Here I go. Yeah I don't feel like disclaiming what isn't mine again so just read the first chapter.**

Prussia,

Yo! It's the most awesome state of New York! What's up?

Anyway, what does it take to be as awesome as you?

Also, is there something between you and Uncle Mattie?

love,

Elena Jones (New York)

* * *

><p>So you're the state where everyone goes huh? That's awesome!<p>

So you want to be as awesome as me huh? Well no matter how much you try you will never be as awesome _as_ me! _Close_ but never awesome as!

But if you want to become awesomer: try going to seizing their vital regions and come up with a epically awesome way to do this to everyone! Make sure it involves something with beer and ridding crops though! They are the second most awesome thing in the world next to me of course!

You should ask him when you visit the awesome NEW PRUSSIA! I would love to hear that!

-The Awesome I should have been a councilor Prussia!


	3. A random person 1

Dear Prussia;

Why will you not die, already? And no, you can't use 'because I am awesome' as an answer.

Signed, some random person

* * *

><p>Keseseses I should have died way back when! But I was just that awesome. Actually I did die after WW2 but I was just that awesomely awesome. I to hell for everything I did not matter how much I prayed and the Devil just couldn't handle my awesomeness and kicked me out of hell!<p>

He damn ass hadn't shit on me the awesome Prussia!

Besides that didn't you know that even if I am a country I am still a personification of AWESOME?

-The Awesome to good for death Prussia!


	4. Elle 1

Dear Prussia

What do you think of all these fan yaoi pairings?

Sincerely Elle

P.S You truly are awesome

* * *

><p>It doesn't bother me because I have invaded just about everyone's vital regions! No one can stop the awesome Prussia, and the awesome Prussia will never be forgotten or his awesomeness when doing these things! I'm just too awesome<em> not<em> to be with a bunch of pairings!

-The Awesome Vital Region Invading Prussia!


	5. gicchan nagato 1

**AN: I for some reason have gotten paranoid over the spelling of things in this which is pathetic seeing that the average 'chapter' in this is about 100 words or so. Yeah disclaimer in the front guys!**

Dear Gilbert,

I know you're so fucking awesome, but how long it takes you to ask Liz to marry you? ;D I love Matthew but I've always shipped you and Lizzie~ :3 no offense.

P.S. You're so damn hot anyway.

Sincerely, gicchan nagato.

* * *

><p>W-Well I… haha relationships huh? Well she and I… Austria(cockblock) ruins shit! It was so unawesome of him for what he did and…and… you know I should stop talking about that…How about how so damn awesome I am?<p>

-The Awesome Flustered Prussia!


	6. A random person 2

**AN: For some reason a cat named Gilbert isn't really uncommon or awesome until Prussia! Sadly Hetalia is still not mine!**

Dear Gilbert:

When was the last time you showered?

some random person

P.S. Gilbert is a cat's name

* * *

><p>Why would I ever tell anyone the awesome time that I showered? They are not awesome enough to know that! Besides I shower myself in awesome all the time so water is only the second to that! It's not awesome enough! I will say that your cat is awesome though with that name!<p>

-The Awesome showering in my awesomeness Prussia!


	7. Romi Islands 1

**AN: Tricky you! But no match for Google! Yeah still not mine... Still not... **

Dearest Gilbert,

hello I am The Romi Islands, i used to go by a different name a long time ago.  
>can you guess who i was? can you tell italy some one frome his past says hi?<br>oh and tell france that i still think he is a frog **.

Romi islands

* * *

><p>Keseses you think I don't know? Your just too funny! You're the Holy Roman Empire only secretly a girl if that is a secret anymore! Should I say Alexia?<p>

You remind me of Hungary almost when you awesomely kicked France's ass in the 30 years war! I would love to see you two scrap out over who is awesome or not. Though you will never be as awesome as me!  
>I think I'm going to keep that secret of yours and not tell France though. It would kill him though that would be a not so awesome way to die!<p>

-The Awesome awesomely smart Prussia!


	8. New York 2

**AN: Just look at any other chapter for the disclaiming!**

Prussia,

Yep, that's me!

I would like to think I'm right up there with you.

Would you be surprised to know I have both beer and riding crops? I don't  
>think I'll be seizing anyone's vital regions though.<p>

New Prussia? Dear lord, did you rape him?

love,

Elena Jones (New York)

* * *

><p>Well you have a long way to go if you want to be as awesome as me!<p>

Oh come on put those awesome crops and beer to use! You are New York are you not? Show those other not so awesome states how awesome you are!

Lets just say it involved riding crops and beer~ and it was awesome!

-The Awesome peer pressuring Prussia!


	9. Tobi's Only Girl 1

Who the hell is pressa

* * *

><p>Pressa is a a douche! I am the Awesome PRUSSIA!<p>

-The Awesome not Pressa Prussia!


	10. New York 3

**AN: I have to admit this one is getting funny xD**

Prussia,

Well, it is possible, right?

Yes, I am New York. Hum...I think I'll start with that dude Massachusetts.  
>He's always fun to mess with!<p>

*facepalm*

love,

Elena Jones (New York)

* * *

><p>Hmmm sorry but maybe you can be my not as awesome as me but still awesome lackey?That would be awesome! For me at least!<p>

Do it! Record it! And send it to me with a awesome name on it!

-The Awesome I should have been a teacher Prussia!


	11. New York 4

Prussia,

Yeah, sure thing. I am the most awesome state after all. So I should be lackey  
>to the most awesome person, right?<p>

Yes sir!

Love,

Elena Jones (New York)

* * *

><p>Exactly! Finally someone awesome enough understand this! But you still aren't as awesome as me. Maybe as awesome as Gilbird... maybe...<p>

Good! Remember to send it to the awesome me!

-The Awesome mentor Prussia!

P.S Don't tell your dad about what I said!


	12. Romi Islands 2

**AN: People don't like to read these do they? **

bruder,

how did you know who i was, bavaria still doesen't beleve me, and doesn't know  
>i'm a girl. hell the only reason i acted like a boy is that i wanted to make<br>my grandfater germania proud of me and i wanted people to take me seriously, i  
>did a good job didn't i? and you have to tell France the person he defeated in<br>the 30 years war was and is secretly a girl. and not to tell anyone else not  
>yet at least. Tell me what he says to that! for real how did you know?<p>

your sister

Alexia

* * *

><p>Bavaria doesn't believe anybody. Remember I was there when you where little and trust me I know what it is like to have someone you know have a confusing gender... I'm not too sure how awesome that might or might not have been. I wonder if she still remembered that...? After all the Awesome Prussia knows all!<p>

I can't really speak großvater but I guess so. You did enough to convince that Italian at least! But never would you be able to trick the awesome me!

Try telling France yourself. It's about time you appeared again. It would be way more awesome than me having to go and talk to France for you. I don't do work for others! That would be so unawesome! Keeping that secret for years will be easy enough... right... because if I didn't keep that secret it would be not awesome at all and I am too good to be unawesome! I am the awesome Prussia after all!

-The Awesome secret keeper Prussia


	13. Romi Islands 3

**AN: Do I really need to write one of these?**

bruder,

it is time for me to reappear. you did always know me best, if you knew i was  
>a girl why didn't you say anything? it was hell trying to act like a boy all<br>of those years. OK i will tell frog **, when is he next world meeting i will  
>reveal my self then i ope little bruder likes me,i wonder what Italy will say?<br>i will be wearing my boy disguise at first okay?

love your little sis

Alexia

* * *

><p>You know why I couldn't say about your gender. For one it would be weird! I mean my kleine schwester is a empire? It wouldn't be awesome if I told everyone that my kleine schwester was even stronger than me! Keseses but I lasted longer because I am awesome anyway! There was no such thing as someone not knowing the awesome me!<p>

Oh this will be awesome. I would love to see what would happen. West hates telling me about it because he doesn't want me going or something! Something about me not being a nation so I can't go or anything. I am the awesome Prussia! Even if I'm not a country I am just too awesome to forget! Anyway unawesome as it sounds I don't know when it is. If you find out tell me alright! I need to get back at West for lying and I have the most awesome plan!

-The Awesome now plotting Prussia! 


	14. Russia Lupin 1

**AN: I really have no idea about his hair either D:**

Prussia,

Schools don't teach anything about Prussia anymore. It's just unawesome. Oh  
>and are you albino? Or are you just some creepy person with red eyes? I need<br>to know this!

Thanks,

The Almost Awesome Russia Lupin.

* * *

><p>What? How could they not teach about the awesome me? If anyone they should talk about how awesome I am! I invaded just about everyone's vital regions and kicked ass as the Kingdom of Prussia! Of course it is unawesome!<p>

The awesome me will never tell you why I look so awesome! I'll never give away the secrets to becoming awesome! Though I will still be more awesome than anyone!

-The Awesome I'll never tell Prussia!


	15. Tobi's Only Girl 2

**AN: I feel like I'm getting trolled...**

Okay then, Who the hell is PRUSSIA!

And are you racist towards racoons?

* * *

><p>Who the hell is Prussia? Who the hell is Prussia? Prussia is the most awesome nation that ever existed! How could you NOT know what Prussia is? What the hell do they teach kids in school these days? About their own countries or something?<p>

Why would I be racist to raccoons? That's not awesome at all! Though they are still not as awesome as me!

-The Awesome nation that everyone should know about Prussia!


	16. New York 5

**AN: I'm going to just play along with this one!**

Prussia,

Gilbird is pretty awesome.

I'm sending it with this letter.

love,

Elena Jones (New York)

P.S: I won't.

* * *

><p>Gilbird is almost as awesome as me! Nothing can beat him at awesome! Except the awesome me that is!<p>

Keseses that was a awesome tape! Damnit you might actually be able to become almost as awesome as me after all!… Nah! Hey who was that other person in the video anyway?

-The Awesome curious Prussia! 


	17. New York 6

**AN: *insert something here* ... HI! **

Prussia,

then can I be the third most awesome person?

Thank you. I try. The other person? Massachusetts.

your awesome lackey,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>Hmmm maybe... you did do a awesome job on that kid Massawhateverhisnameis... Your getting there. But still you will never be as awesome as me! Maybe the 3ed most awesome but never the most awesome! Remember that! Remember it well!<p>

Well you did awesomely! Now remember to get the others to! And send them in my awesome lackey! By the way be sure to tell your dad that I'm more awesome than he is!

-The Awesome like a boss Prussia!


	18. Russia Lupin 2

**AN: Really? I never really thought teachers would be like that let alone knowing what Prussia is! Damnit I need teachers like that! **

The King of Awesomeness,

I know. Only one other person, not including the teacher, in my history class  
>knew what - and how awesome- Prussia was! But he was not-so-awsome because he<br>acted a bit like Austria...

Oh. Well, I heard from America who heard from France who heard from Spain who  
>heard from Romano who heard from Italy who was told by Germany that you were<br>albino.

~Russia Tashi Lupin.

P.S. Is Gilbird a boy or a girl?

* * *

><p>Aww and here I thought I might actually like the guy! How could someone who thinks that I am awesome act so… Austrian!<p>

What is West doing telling everyone! That is the most unawesome thing he did since he was little! I raised him better than that! No wonder he never was as awesome as me!

-The Awesome Pissed off Prussia!

P.S You know… I never really checked!


	19. Romi Islands 4

DEar bruder, it is today at 1 pm i will be there, it is in Austria, I' m  
>already there in the room in the closet actualy I'm getting ready to ninja<br>apear this will be Epic!

love

Alexia

* * *

><p>Thanks for telling me! Wait your already there? Damn I was support to be the awesome surprise guest first! Well I guess you can have your turn… since you're my kleine schwester and all… Just don't expect this again!<p>

-The Awesome a little proud Prussia!


	20. Berlin 1

Uhhh Uncle Prussia? Have you ever thought to expand your descriptive  
>vocabulary past 'awesome'! There's a bunch of other words you could use like<br>amazing, or epic, or grand~ okay I was kidding about that last one but  
>seriously!<p>

-Berlin

* * *

><p>How could I not say <em>awesome<em> all the time? I am too _awesome_ to not say_ awesome_! I am the_ awesome_ Prussia for gods sake! Amazing, epic, and whatever that last word was, was just not _awesome_ enough! Maybe you can be as _awesome_ as the_ awesome_ me if you say _awesome_ so many times! This is the true test of _awesome_ but only those who are really _awesome_ can say _awesome_ and be _awesome_ like me the _awesome_ Prussia because like my name I am _awesome_! And I am the personification of_ awesome_ because_ awesome_ is just too _awesome_ not to be Prussia! And Prussia is too _awesome_ not to be _awesome_ enough to be _awesome_!

-The Awesome AWESOME AWESOME AWESOME AWESOME Prussia!


	21. Someone from Germany

**AN: Yes you can be born albino.**

Hey Prussia,

My teacher never teaches about the awesome you! She just teaches math. And  
>gives us a lot of homework. Should I try to get her fired? And is it possibe<br>for a person to be albino?

I beat up a person. Is that awesome?

Someone from Germany

* * *

><p>What? Math? When are you ever going to use that in life? These teachers need to get back to school before they ever think about teaching kids! Mein Gott and to think they don't know about the awesome me? What do they teach you other stupid stuff like science and English? They should forgot about that and just teach about the awesome me! Yes get her fired! If not at least school her in awesomeness! And by school I mean do it the Prussian way! The awesome way!<p>

Only awesome people can be albino!

As long as you beat them up with beer and a riding crop I'm alright with it. That is the awesome way to do it!

-The Awesome teachers know nothing nowadays Prussia


	22. Russia Lupin 3

The King of Awesomeness,

Because all the boys at my school at my school are very un-Prussian (awesome).  
>However, I'm training my male cousin to be like you starting in the Tutunic<br>Era. The guy doesn't realize how awesome you are though...

I don't think he meant for everyone to know. I think, because Italy asked and  
>Germany is in love he told Italy and then Italy told someone and so on and so<br>forth.

You should check.

~Russia Tashi Lupin

* * *

><p>Now you see you should be a teacher! It seems like these 'schools' teach you nothing! Even before I was this awesome I didn't go to school and I learned more than them!<p>

Wait since when is West in love? Wait with who? Why don't I ever hear about these awesome secrets anymore? He never tells me ANYTHING anymore! That is so unawesome!

Believe me I'm going to check!

-The Awesome off to annoy West Prussia!


	23. Berlin 2

Prussia-

*sigh* were you drunk when you typed this or are you just delusional?

-Berlin

* * *

><p>What? Everyone says that they think I'm drunk or something all the time! There is no such thing as drunk when it comes to the awesome me! Everyone is just simply too sober! Besides how can the awesome me just get drunk so easily? The awesome me is just too awesome for that!<p>

-The Awesome never drunk Prussia!


	24. A random person 3

**Letter Meme and what better person to do then the AWESOME Prussia!~ Try sending some letters in the reviews and I'll have Prussia answer them for you! And nope I do not own hetalia!**

* * *

><p>Hey my not as awesome as me but still awesome readers! I the awesome Prussia I'm asking you guys to go and ask me anything you like about my awesome life and everything awesome around me!<p>

Yeah I am too awesome to write a long boring old intro!

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah this is through Prussia's prov if you didn't guess that one _. Anyway leave a message in the review and I'll get to it once it pops up! You can ask just about anything you want!<strong>


	25. Russia Lupin 4

The King of Awesomeness,  
><strong>AN: History lesson with Austrian annexation in WW2. I wonder how many people are going to question why Prussia gave Germany 'the talk' when he was already 20 years old! Personally I don't really like the Holocaust of WW2 like any right minded person should...<br>**

I know! But apparently I'm "too young" or something. Theese schools do teach  
>of nothing! We did the medevail era and skipped over you! THE TUTUNIC KNIGHTS<br>WERE THE BEST PART! Argh!

Since, like, WW2! With Italy, of course! You are oblivious! You can just tell  
>Germany loves Italy! It's like this metaphorical acid oozing off him! He's<br>probably embarressed because Italy is another boy and he doesn't want to  
>disappoint you! You are the big bruder who RAISED him after all! Imadange how<br>crushed he'd be if you didn't accept him. He probably didn't want to risk it.  
>Now go out the and be the best, most awesome big bruder the world has ever<br>seen! I know you are, but go prove it!

~Russia Tashi Lupin

* * *

><p>How could they just SKIP the awesome me? And the Tutunic knights if anything! Make room for it at least and take out something like World War 2 or something else not important to learn! The Kingdom of Prussia is too awesome not to be taught! They should just teach about Prussia!<p>

What? Really? Didn't notice that! I could care less about what West does. He would just yell at me if I said anything anyway! I'm not going to just give him 'the talk' I did that a long time ago! Then he goes off later and there is this big war going on! And he doesn't tell me the awesome Prussia about that either! Then I wake up to find AUSTRIA in my bed! Austria of all nations! I'm never mentioning anything about love to him again! I don't know where I went wrong when I told him!

-The Awesome failed parent Prussia!

_**THE TALK: **_

**Prussia: When a nation and *hick* another nation love each other soooo much you need to slap them in the face for it later and then invade their vital regions! Make sure you get the most awesome part of the nation that you can *hick* AND NO MERCY! Awesome nations do not give mercy! Always remember that West! Always! *hick* Oh and if the nation that you take a interest in is powerful start a awesome *hick* war that will go down in history! And I mean no one will forget it alright? Then *hick* invade their vital regions! **

**Germany: ... Are you drunk?**

**Prussia: No! I am telling you the truth! *hick* Now go and make the awesome me proud!**

**Germany: ... I'll think about it...**


	26. Romi Islands 5

the meeting was chaos! did you see Frances face? it was epic!

Alexia

* * *

><p>What? Damnit how the hell... this is so unawesome! West MADE ME stay home! He tied the awesome me up! When I mentioned something about a surprise at the meeting to him he locked me up! Damnit I missed it all!<p>

-The Awesome has rope burns Prussia!


	27. New York 7

Prussia,

Thank you. I try. I know I can never be as awesome as you. I will remember  
>that.<p>

I'll send in the tapes asap. I would tell my dad, but he /might/ try to kill  
>me if I said that. I'll tell him anyway!<p>

your awesome lackey,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>You are proving your awesomeness quickly I must say! Almost like me when I was little! Keep it up and I'll be waiting for those awesome tapes!<p>

-The Awesome feels happy to teach someone the ways of awesome Prussia!


	28. Tobi's Only Girl 3

Your an albino? Awesome!

Just for being albino, you get this great gift *gives you a box of diamonds*  
>Now your rich. YAY!<p>

* * *

><p>I-I never said I was albino! But if it's awesome to you then I am albino!<p>

Pfft! I don't need that! My awesomeness it already worth more than a box of diamonds! But I will be taking that...


	29. New York 8

Prussia,

I'm sending you a tape of what went on at the meeting today, cause I saw you  
>weren't there. It was...hectic to say the least.<p>

your awesome lackey,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>Wow your awesomely convenient! Maybe it's just because I'm that awesome though! Thanks my awesome lackey!<p>

WHOA! Why the hell did I miss this?... oh yeah that's right... the unawesome West tied me up!

-The Awesome still pissed Prussia!


	30. Russia Lupin 5

**AN: This is by far the funnest letter ever to write! Basically I gave you WW2, the Cold War, and after effects in one rant! Awesome Prussian style!**

The King of Awesomeness,

I know! The should've skipped over, like, Ancient Egypt or something like  
>that! I mean we didn't even MENTION the Teutonic Knights when we talked about<br>the Crusades! The were the same era, the same fight! I think we would have to  
>do WW2 though.<p>

I can tell. I'm sure he wouldn't YELL at you, be very annoyed and speak louder  
>than normal maybe, but not YELL. Didn't you have a few too many beers when you<br>gave Germany "the talk"? He didn't tell you about the wars? Jack-**. AUSTRIA?  
>In your BED? Dammit Prussia! You gave me a nosebleed! All right, all right.<br>What did you tell him?

~Russia Tashi Lupin

P.S. What did you DO with Austria in your bed? :)

* * *

><p>Well at least Egypt! Heaven forbid that we forget about crusty old unawesome ancient Egypt! How could they just not even mention the Teutonic Knights? The Crusades? That was my awesome of more awesome times that I ever lived! Damnit I was young back then but that was still my awesome golden years! Unawesome schools need a lesson in awesomeness! This is happening all over! It's destroying people and making them turn into people like Austria!<p>

Don't question my awesomeness! That speech was perfect! Flawless! Awesome!

No West didn't tell me anything! I found it funny how he was acting and all but I thought it was just to make himself awesome like me! Next time all these countries are coming into my house so I think that maybe he is just going to increase relations or something. The dick Austria was in my bed because he stayed over! Then he was talking about PERMANENTLY staying over and how I had no clue about what was going on! Pfft I am too awesome not to know! All of a sudden I see England, America, and France talking about how to 'divide' up my brother and putting their hands all over him! Figures France had to take the lower part... I went and tried to fight back at them and then all of a sudden that bastard Russia gags me and takes me away! Now I was stuck at Russia's house doing maid work for god knows how long! I had no idea what happened to Italy or Japan except that one of them gave up and the other is... well bad.

Russia is starving me over at his house while I'm doing all this work and then the other people there start talking about a nuclear holocaust! Oh GREAT! JUST WHAT I NEED! Finally Russia lets me go! FINALLY! And I defiantly didn't go back and awesomely cry when I saw West who i didn't see for years! No I didn't! I know what your thinking!

I told Austria to get the Fuck out but he said that he NEEDED to stay. The unawesome bastard must of been lying I tell you! Unawesomely lying!

-The Awesome I need a newspaper but I'm too awesome for it Prussia!

-P.S. ...things...


	31. Berlin 3

Uncle Prussia...you've stumbled into my house wasted so yes, yes you can get  
>drunk :P Dont believe me, ask my dad!<p>

-Berli

* * *

><p>Alright fine I will ask him right now!<p>

Alright so maybe he did saw that but he must have meant drunk on awesomeness!

-The Awesome drunk on awesomeness Prussia!


	32. Hungary 1

PRUSSIA~!

YOU OWE ME NEW FRYING PANS FOR BREAKING THEM ON YOUR STUPID HEAD! I WILL HAVE  
>YOU KNOW I'M GOING TO UPGRADE TO CAST IRON AND COME AND GET YOU IF YOU DON'T<br>BUY ME NEW FRYING PANS!

~Hungary ^u^

* * *

><p>W-what? That is so unawesome Hungary! You broke them on my AWESOME head! You should pay for them since you did that to me! No way am I going to just pay you for that!<p>

-The Awesome hell not bitch Prussia!


	33. New York 9

Prussia,

You're welcome. We could have used your awesomeness at the meeting. Germany is  
>so, dull. How come he didn't get any awesomeness like you did?<p>

your awesome lackey,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>Because West hated to learn anything from me! It drove me up the wall at times! How could he not just listen to the awesome me I will never know! Something about being loud or something! Well that is the awesome way to be!<p>

-The Awesome West should have listened Prussia!


	34. Romi Islands 6

bruder,

Bavaria splashed holy water on me thinking i was a ghost haunting him. poor  
>bruder. i am sending you a pocket rope slicer.<p>

did little bruder say anything about the meeting and me? what about Italy? did  
>he say anything?<p>

Alexia

* * *

><p>West was actually really quiet! Maybe that's why he was like that. I mean even when I was being awesome around him he didn't say a word! I didn't see Italy today so I'm not too sure about him either!<p>

-The Awesome hmmmm Prussia!


	35. Hungary 2

**AN: Thank god I got rid of the other Doc so I don't get these mixed up again!**

XD haha

Prussia-

I'm coming to get you now =.= I will have my satisfation one way or another be it getting new frying pans or beating the crap outta you.

love,

Hungary

* * *

><p>Well come and get me! I shall be waiting awesome and proud! You will never defeat me! My awesomeness will never fall!<p>

-The Awesome hiding Prussia!


	36. Tobi's Only Girl 4

=.= If youre so awesome, than you'll be able to fly won't you?

* * *

><p>Do you know anything about being awesome? Awesome is Prussia! Not flying!<p>

-The Awesome correcting Prussia!


	37. Berlin 4

*sigh* You never learn do you?

I should really make my Dad take your beer away...

That would be a sight to see...

-Berlin

* * *

><p>WHAT? Don't do that! West probably will if YOU ask! Hey you stuck it out with me in the Cold War and all! Shouldn't you be at least happy that I protected you with my awesomeness! That wall was not too good for my awesomeness anyway!<p>

-The Awesome please don't Prussia!


	38. Berlin 5

I am thankful that you protected me but that doesnt mean your not an idiotic  
>alcoholic :P<p>

-Berlin

* * *

><p>Pffft drunk on awesomeness like i said before! DRUNK ON AWESOMENESS!<p>

-The Awesome had a beer or two Prussia!


	39. Berlin 6

*sigh* Whatever! I still think you're kinda insane, but in a good way!

* * *

><p>It's because I'm awesome and you know it! Come on just say it~ I'm awesome!<p>

-The Awesome coooome oooon Prussia!


	40. New York 10

**AN: Thanks for informing me off the stupid mistake that I made! Here is the letter and the reply. Prussia was pissed when I told him he needed to write it again so now I need to slave over his work so more as a starving... well just starving... **

**Yeah and if I told you that I own Hetalia I would be lying!  
><strong>

Prussia,

Germany is pretty annoying. He's probably just jelous of you and your awesomeness.

Oh, I'm sending you another tape. The guy is New Jersey.

your awesome lackey,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>Yeah West has always been jealous! I seen him like this since he was little! There is no way that someone CAN'T be jealous of my awesomeness! Just look at how awesome I am!<p>

Whoa! You seem to be getting better I must say! Kinky at the least is all! Have you been taking lessons from France or something? Either way this looked awesome!

-The Awesome impressed Prussia!


	41. Romi Islands 7

**AN: Damn these are late D:**

Bruder,

find out for me, becausethei reactions will mostlikely mean if i will ever go  
>to another meeting or stay in my islands *Sniffles*<p>

Alexia

* * *

><p>BE A MAN er WOMAN! If you want to be as awesome as me someday you need to go and do that yourself! I am not going to hold your hand anymore because I'm not always going to be there for you. If you can't say anything then I can't because I won't. I guess I can be there for some parts of it but you need to learn. Like how I taught West! West grew up when I let go of his hand... though he still isn't as awesome as me but anyway! You need to do this yourself. Your not a child anymore.<p>

-The Awesome I feel old Prussia!


	42. Berlin 7

Fine...you're awesome...there! I said it! Are you happy!

-Berlin

* * *

><p>Yeah! But I already knew how awesome I am keseseseses!<p>

-The Awesome yes that's right Prussia!


	43. A random person 4

Dear Prussia:

Have you ever fallen in the shower before? I keep imagining you doing it for  
>some morbid reason.<p>

The same person who asked about you not dying and said Gilbert is a cat's name

* * *

><p>W-what? Pffft! No I would never do that! If that's what West told you or something then he's lying! I never slipped before and landed on my perfect awesome ass! And no I didn't sing the awesome Prussian anthem either!<p>

-The Awesome no no no not me Prussia!


	44. New York 11

Prussia,

Thanks. No lessons from France though.

your awesome lackey,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>Really? How did you do all.. 'that' then?<p>

-The Awesome surprised Prussia!


	45. Tobi's Only Girl 5

You'd be awesome if you had the power to control the dead.*smirking evilly*  
>But you don't which means that you aren't as awesome as you claim to be.<br>several other countries agree with me including Germany.

* * *

><p>Keseseses! I don't have to control the dead to be this awesome! The dead bow to my awesomeness already without me controlling them! West and several other countries don't know the first meaning of 'awesome'.<p>

-The Awesome because I'm awesome Prussia!


	46. Ludwig 1

**AN: Because running a country is NOTHING compared to trying to be awesome!**

Bruder,

I see you are bored, so if you want, there's some ironing to do...

Oh and, if you're still bored after that, you can take the dogs out for a  
>walk.<p>

PS: i left some käse torte (cheese cake) in the fridge. DO NOT eat all of it!

Ludwig

* * *

><p>Silly little bruder I am too awesome to do all that. It's a tough job being awesome you know. Besides I am not THAT bored!<p>

P.S. Käse torte you say?

-The Awesome it's a hard job Prussia!


	47. Snow Island

dear Prussia,

i am writing to you for Romi, my boss, i am the snow island, i am under her  
>control. she is trying to stop her friend from going on a rampage, you ** off<br>someone who can wield a katana with the best of them. good going ^.^

Snow Island

* * *

><p>Oh... well good luck with that!<p>

-The Awesome uhhhh Prussia!


	48. Berlin 8

I got a new dog the other day :) He's really cute~ You need to come by and see  
>him!<p>

-Berlin

* * *

><p>Oh? And what kind of awesome dog is he? Does he know any awesome tricks? What's his awesome name? How awesome is he? Remember he can't be as awesome as me though! I'm the AWESOME Prussia after all! I'll stop by the weekend. I'm in the awesome Munich right now but I'll be up later! See you then my awesome nichte!<p>

-The Awesome I want a dog now Prussia!

P.S. Do you know why West's dogs always bite me but they like you?


	49. Tobi's Only Girl 6

The Hell They DO. Well, Mr. Awesome, Do You wanna know Someone I know who's  
>got more fans then you? I need someone ta kick his ** and you might be perfect<br>for the job.

* * *

><p>Pffft do I even need to know who it is? If I go and just simply beat him up then it will say that I think he is more awesome! I do not even need to know who it is because I will still be more awesome than him whether people know it or not!<p>

-The Awesome forever awesome Prussia!


	50. New York 12

Prussia,

I'm just that good! Lol. No, you know Sicily? We're pretty good friends. And  
>let's just say France could learn a few things from her.<p>

your awesome lackey,

Elena "New York" Jones'

* * *

><p>Really? One of the Italians? I never would have guessed that one! Maybe it's because of Spain or something but either way it was a awesome job!<p>

-The Awesome very impressed Prussia!


	51. Berlin 9

He's a German Shepard. Haven't named him yet...He's only 2 months old so no he  
>doesn't know any tricks!<p>

-Berlin

PS: I think my dad trained them to hate you...

* * *

><p>Well make sure to teach him to be as awesome as me! I might not be able to be up there this weekend sorry. This is so unawesome! How can I be settled with THIS MUCH work and I'm not even a country anymore?... Well I am awesome...<p>

-The Awesome I need to get this done Prussia!

P.S. Figures he would. Damnit West! I didn't teach Gilbird not to like you!


	52. Tobi's Only Girl 7

well telling you anyways. It's Russia.

* * *

><p>Russia? That is a lie and you know it!<p>

-The Awesome lie detector Prussia!


	53. Your Biggest Friend 1

Dear Prussia,

I understand your awesomeness MUCH more than anyone else ever has, but I think  
>that the word "awesome" is much too un-awesome of a word to describe you.<br>There is no word in any language that describes your sheer  
>awesomely-amazing-awesomeness!<p>

So, I'm trying to combine awesome words to make the ultimate word to describe  
>you. Do you have any suggestions?<p>

Love,

Your BIGGEST fan

P.S. Have you ever been in a laser-tag game? Alfred and Ludwig have been  
>tellin me that you have, and that you glow under the purple-ish blacklights. I<br>don't believe it, of course, but I want to be able to prove them wrong!

* * *

><p>And I agree with you! But if no other word can describe me than it shall be awesome! I am the person who invented awesome in every way! Define it all you want it is still me! The awesome me is more awesome than the world awesome but I am awesome so I must be more than awesome so I will forever be that awesome! I am the personification of both Prussia and awesome that it why I am so awesome and I am called the awesome Prussia for my awesomeness that is way more awesome than anyone else will ever be! Even my constant exclamation points are just that awesome and every word I write in a run-on is full of pure awesomeness that none can be so awesome to do!<p>

There is no need to give me a new word if I am just that awesome!

-The Awesome Fuck Yeah Prussia!

P.S. Why the hell is West (wait America too?) giving out all of my secrets? What does he have it published in a book or something? Damnit I didn't raise him to do this unawesome thing!


	54. Sicily 1

Ciao Prussia,

I'm Sicily, the islands off the coast of southern Italy. New York told me you  
>were impressed with what I had thought her. I'm glad you like my work.<p>

pasta e vino,

Angelica Vargas (Italia Sicilia)

* * *

><p>Oh so you are the famous Sicily? Yeah I was impressed! It was awesome! Did you learn that from Spain or something? I doubt that either Romano or Italy would be so awesome as to teach you that!<p>

Wouldn't it be pasta and pizza? I need to get my stereotypes straight!

-The Awesome head scratch Prussia!


	55. New York 13

Prussia,

Yep. I don't know where she learns her stuff, but she's good. Anyway, how are  
>things in Europe?<p>

your awesome lackey,

Elena "New York" Jones'

* * *

><p>With the financial crisis all around the world (except that stupid China) it's been far from awesome! Everyone keeps popping into me and West's house!<p>

-The Awesome stupid Euro Prussia!


	56. Belarus 1

Preußen,

Hello, you might know me as Belarus. My brother does not approve of you  
>leaving him. He want's you back with him. I hope you come back to my beloved<br>or else you might have to face... consequenes, ды?

Send my reguards to your Brother,

Беларусь (Belarus)

(Translations:

ды?- da?)

* * *

><p>What? I'm not coming back to that place! Never again will I got back there! Never! No awesome force and make me go back there!<p>

The Awesome I WILL NEVER GO BACK Prussia!


	57. Berlin 10

Don't worry Onkel, I'll be sure to tell him all~ about you! Oh and I named  
>him! His name is now Blut! He's seems to like that name...<p>

-Berlin

PS: Gilbird is a bit idiotic...he wouldn't be able to learn any tricks

* * *

><p>Why did you name him that? It should have been something like Gildog~! Now that would be a awesome name!<p>

-The Awesome master at naming Prussia!

P.S. Keseses so you think.


	58. Tobi's Only Girl 8

Just Kidding! It's really Chuck Norris.

* * *

><p>What? Don't you know that that man bows to me when he seems me and my awesomeness?<p>

-The Awesome like i lie Prussia!


	59. A random person 5

Dear Gilbert:

What brand of shampoo do you use? And do you have any pictures of yourself  
>you're willing to let go of?<p>

Your nameless stalker (a.k.a. the guy who asked if you fell in the shower  
>before)<p>

* * *

><p>I use the shampoo brand of awesome! Still not as awesome as me though might I add. Sure I do! Why wouldn't the awesome me have them?<p>

-The Awesome I need to take a shower Prussia!


	60. Berlin 11

I think my dad wouldn't let me name it Gildog...cause that's just wrong...I  
>like Blut though!<p>

-Berlin

PS: what kind of tricks can a chick learn!

* * *

><p>Well alright. I just was just suggesting a awesome. Blut is fine too. Reminds me off my awesome days on the battle field or is bar fights! Now those are awesome. West just can't handle my awesomeness or my names of awesomeness!<p>

-The Awesome I should write a book about it Prussia!

P.s: Awesome ones!

**AN: My cousin had a pet chick and actually is was taught to do things like get someone when she asked him. It loved to follow her around a lot! **


	61. Romi Islands 8

dear bruder,

your right i hae to ma- woman up and face my fears! i feel old too so dont  
>worry, i mean i'm raising an 8 yearold Island, Wind Island. she is sooo cute<p>

love

Alexia

* * *

><p>Well when you do it make sure that she will come out awesome! Almost as awesome as me! But still not AS awesome as me!<p>

-The Awesome Good Luck Prussia!


	62. Tobi's Only Girl 9

No he doesn't.

* * *

><p>The awesome me is never wrong! Everyone is just not right or awesome enough to be right!<p>

-The Awesome your argument is invalid Prussia!


	63. Missour 1

Dear Mr. Prussia,

It is very nice to meet you~ Name's Missouri I'm America's 24th daughter~ You  
>don't know me but I'm a friend to New Prussia~ (... in Uncle Canada... above<br>Dad... ring any bells?) Weird huh? I hope that we can also be friends too~!

... however. If you even /think/ about laying your perverted Bad Touch Trio  
>hands on Feli (Italy) I will personally/ castrate the awesome you. *smiles*  
>Understood?<p>

With a Smile~

Misty "Missouri" Jones

P.S. I'm sorry about the 'castration' thingy ^ ^" Hungary's rubbing off on  
>me...<p>

... Why does she keep on asking me to 'passing on the legion of yaoi'...? ...  
>I don't understand. And she keeps on trying to give me 'training to be her new<br>heir' (?) Didn't England have this problem with France~?

* * *

><p>I thought for a second you where going to say something like 'King Of Prussia'! Yeah we can be friends as long as you stay awesome like me! All my friends are awesome. But not as awesome as me might i add.<p>

Oh me? No! That would be West doing that one. He kept trying to talk to me about him and I keep telling him the perfect solution but he doesn't listen! Invade vital regions damnit!

-The Awesome West never listens to me damnit Prussia!

P.s. Please don't be another Hungary if you have a frying pan! They are dangerous to awesomeness!

**AN: I thought England had that problem with everyone he had as a colony though? xD**


	64. Canada 1

Dear Prussia,

Hey,Its me Canada.(please don't tell me you forgot who I am...)

I'm the guy who makes you pancakes.

So,how are you doing?

I think Kumasavvi wants another playdate with could schedule one  
>and I'll make you pancakes and we could watch a hockey its okay if<br>you don't want to though!Nevermind...

Sincerely,

Canada/Mathew Willaims

P.S.

Um...Can I call you Gilbert?~blush~

* * *

><p>Oh hey Canada. No I wouldn't forget you! Your pancakes are too awesome for that! Yeah I think that would be awesome. Gilbird has been acting weird lately so maybe this will be good for him. I would also love to eat those awesome pancakes just... but your a little bit... unCanadian when your hockey is on so I just might have to skip that one...<p>

-The Awesome It's a date Prussia!

P.S. Sure! The awesome me has no objections to being called by a awesome name!


	65. Romi Islands 9

bruder,

i will make sure she is more awesome than you XD. oh and bavaria is the reason  
>i'm a girl, him and his celtic magic, i used to be a boy, i always thought i<br>was just different =.='

love

Lexie

* * *

><p>Kesesese no way will she ever become even close to as awesome as me! Oh so that was what happened? Figures that Bavaria would do that. Did you get Bavaria pissed or something?<p>

-The Awesome curious Prussia!


	66. Tobi's Only Girl 10

I bet I could kick your **!

* * *

><p>Really? If I was even a awesome little kid like I was I could kick your ass! My awesomeness makes your statement invalid!<p>

-The Awesome years of battles makes me awesome duh Prussia!


	67. Berlin 12

Its supposed to remind you of the battle field but...bar fights? With who?  
>Francis and Antonio? Or with Dad?<p>

-Berlin

PS: oh yes because saying that is so descriptive...

* * *

><p>I'm not too sure actually. All I remember really is West waking me up with a unawesome hangover. He had a black eye for some reason but I don't know. Francis and Antonio where their but they didn't say anything. It must be because I am to awesome for them to even talk about!<p>

-The Awesome it's fuzzy Prussia!

P.S. IT IS! You are just not awesome enough to understand how awesome it really is!


	68. Sicily 2

Ciao Prussia,

Si, I am Sicily. You may call me Angelica though.

A little bit from everywhere. There's a reason everyone wants an Italian  
>lover~<p>

I just love my wine. Would you like some?

pasta e vino,

Angelica Vargas (Italia Sicilia)

* * *

><p>Alright then 'Angel'. Kesese I wonder how much you heard that one before. Too bad you never heard it in the awesome way!<p>

I wonder if your wine if like France's awesome wine! I would love some! Make sure to make it awesome!

-The Awesome I wonder what it's like Prussia!


	69. New York 14

Prussia,

Damn, that must suck. *sigh* hum, I wonder how much we owe now...

Anyway, I have another tape. It's Texas this time! XD

your awesome lackey,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>Well we have even more debt than you guys being the biggest economy in the world. By the way I am talking about the EU (euro). Suddenly I think that England was onto something for not joining the euro... Damn prick knew this would happen!<p>

Oh awesome! Maybe this can at least cheer me up a bit. Hey I got a awesome idea! How about we sell these awesome tapes after making a bunch of copies? Or even better we could use these tapes to tape other nations and make even more money! It'll be like wiki links only no illegal!This will be awesome!

-The Awesome BRILLIANT Prussia!


	70. Berlin 13

They didn't say anything because Francis was probably too busy raping some  
>poor innocent girl. Antonio was probably drunk, but not as wasted as you. You<br>probably got angry at Dad for some reason and hit him in the eye. There I just  
>deciphered your hangover :P<p>

-Berlin

PS: No. Not really, Onkel.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Pffft! No way! That's just crazy but at least I would be awesome doing all that stuff, am I right?

-The Awesome of course I am Prussia!


	71. Romi Islands 10

Bruder,

no he just didn't put his stuff up. it was a gender bender potion. he should  
>have known to put it to where i couldn't reach it =.=<p>

love,

Lexie

* * *

><p>Wait so doesn't he have another? You can genderbend your way back to a boy. The potion itself would be able to change you back. If not it should die for not being awesome enough. Hey I just might try that. I wonder how big my awesome boobs would be!<p>

-The Awesome I always wondered Prussia!


	72. Seychelles 1

Yo,

Prussia! I'm Seychelles. The brown haired girl in the blue dress that is  
>always at Francis' parties. You're the albino right? Or was that someone else?<br>Anywho! Just wanted to say hey, and you will most likely get karate-chopped in  
>the near future. 'Kay?<p>

Love, Sey

* * *

><p>Why do women always want to hit me?<p>

-The Awesome I don't understand Prussia!


	73. Canada 2

Gilbert~

YAY!No forgetting of me!My poancakes are pretty good,aren't they?I'll add  
>extra cinnamon to yours when come over,kay?Because I think you remember saying<br>you love cinnamon...or was that America?I don't know...I understand  
>comepletely about the Hockey thing!Alfred says I get really scary when I'm<br>watching or playing we can just watch a movie or  
>,Gillbird is acting wierd?Is he sick?I hope not,maybe you should<br>take him to the vet?

See you soon,

Matthew Williams

P.S.

Date?~blush~

* * *

><p>No that was the awesome me who likes cinnamon! Either way they are awesome! I could eat them every day they are so awesome!<p>

Yeah a movie would be good as long as it's awesome like me! No nature shows this time PLEASE!

Gilbird just has been flying off a lot of his own. I wonder why but he comes back to me at the end of the awesome day. Maybe he is going to see Perri? No awesome vet is awesome enough to treat him though! You should know that one!

-The Awesome he's fine Prussia!

P.S. Yeah as in I come over to your house and stuff right? It'll be awesome with me there!


	74. Tobi's Only Girl 11

whatever. You just don't want to get you ** kicked by a teenage girl.

* * *

><p>Keseses oh your silly girl. You do not know how awesome I am. It's so cute!<p>

-The Awesome funny Prussia!

Languagesjaen YahooCE

whatever. You just don' t want to get you * kicked by a teenage girl.


	75. Romi Islands 11

Bruder,

it wouldn't work, and I'm so used to being a girl now sooo... You as a girl  
>would be pretty awesome, oh if that happens we could go to the mall together!<p>

Lexie

* * *

><p>Yes it would be! I don't know about the shopping though...<p>

-The Awesome maybe not Prussia!


	76. Berlin 14

What if I told you I had that on video? Hmmmm?

-Berlin

* * *

><p>Keseseses silly capital! There was no one to tape my awesomeness!<p>

-The Awesome ...but it was in Berlin... Prussia!


	77. London 1

Dear Prussia,

Why are you so extremely obnoxious? Seriously. And how is Germany doing?  
>Please tell him I said that. I haven't seen him since the last time the G8<br>meeting was held in England, which is a LONG time. Anyway, My brother...sort  
>of...accidentally...cursed Gilbird. Don't be mad! We'll get him<br>fixed...eventually.

From,

London

P.S. I'm the capital of England, if you're wondering.

* * *

><p>I am not obnoxious I am awesome first off! Second off with this unawesome economy I don't think he even wants to move past his desk. Thirdly WHAT? I'm going to kill him for that one! No wonder Gilbird has been acting so weird! He better fix him!<p>

-The Awesome where is my awesome sword Prussia!

P.S. I know who you are. How can I forget!


	78. Seychelles 2

It's because you're fun to hit. Duh. Every boy is fun to hit. It's one of my  
>favorite past times. Also, Hungary and I like to plot against the "Bad Friends<br>Trio", but mostly you. You have the best reactions.

Love, Sey

* * *

><p>... I still don't understand the awesomeness of this...<p>

-The Awesome my head hurts without being hit Prussia!


	79. The Philippines 1

Kamusta! (Hello in Tagalog)

I'm Maria Clara de la Cruz; the Philippines. You most likely have not heard of  
>me, or you might have; Spain was my first conqueror, and he's sort of like a<br>father to me.

I heard you are close to him and Mr. France, so I thought I'd give you a  
>letter!<p>

You and your people are welcome to go to the Philippines; It's rather hot and  
>tropical here in the Philippines, so it's a rather nice place to vacation at.<br>I get a ton of visitors, so I hope you are able to visit!

Farewell!

Sincerely,

Maria Clara Carriedo Fernandez de la Cruz, AKA, The Philippines

* * *

><p>Spain talked about you a lot when you where fighting with him before. Damn you made him mad! He was like a girl PMSing and that is NOT awesome!<p>

Hmmm thanks for the invite but I'll have to get passed West first. Right now he is going all Austria on my ass with the economy! Damn West always ruins my fun.

-The Awesome beats head Prussia!


	80. Canada 3

Gilbert~

Well,extra cinnamon just for the Awesome you then!How about we watch Harry  
>Potter and the Deathly Hollows pt.1,then?Is that a awesome enough movie?<p>

Maybe Gilbird has a little lady friend or something?I have never heard of an  
>Awesome vet soo...<p>

So,see you Saturday?

Hoping to see you soon,

Matthew

P.S.

Oh yeah...Uh Gil?...Nevermind...

* * *

><p>Yeah it would be nice but watching that will just remind me of having to kick someone's ass later one who unawesomely CURSED GILBIRD!<p>

Yeah Saturday would be awesome!

-The Awesome needs to hunt down England Prussia!

P.S. Hm? Alright whatever you say Matt.


	81. New York 15

**AN: Really the EU has a close amount of debt to the US (which the US alone is big enough being tied to the Euro) and is also effecting the Yen and Ruble along with others. Now I hear about more businesses closing in the US every day and it makes me sick but I can't do anything about it! They need to cut federal spending or at least these politicians instead of raising taxes and the debt ceiling! Damnit the US is sinking more and more though it is recovering from the crisis it's taking down a lot with it.  
><strong>

Prussia,

We're at least $14,000,000 in debt. You have more! I'd hate to see that bill.  
>Yeah, Uncle Iggy's always been smart like that.<p>

YEAH! That's an awesome idea!

your awesome lackey,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>He is not awesome and this is as unawesome as it gets! At least it's not another depression damnit West was always working and now he is still working. The guy needs a break or something before he goes crazy! And then I will be blamed in some unawesome way for something awesome I did!<p>

It is a awesome plan because I am the awesome one who came up with it!

-The Awesome this economy... Prussia!


	82. Sicily 3

Ciao Prussia,

I've been called then a few times. Not many though.

My wine is much better then France's. *sends wine* Enjoy~

pasta e vino,

Angelica Vargas (Italia Sicilia)

* * *

><p>Ohhh! Yes the wine was awesome! It really is as... I shouldn't say since France might see... Please don't tell him!<p>

-The Awesome but it was good Prussia!


	83. Tobi's Only Girl 12

*blushing furiously* D-Don't call me Cute.

* * *

><p>Hm? And why can't I?<p>

-The Awesome really why Prussia!


	84. Singapore 1

Dear Prussia,

How have you been doing, when was the last time we saw eachother, oh that's  
>right it was that eating contest we had the last time you and your brother<br>decided to vist SE Asia. Which I by the way won, sia (You still owe me  
>S$50.00).<p>

How is Ludwig doing, what has been happening lately must be making him pull  
>his hair out lor. I mean 3.6% GDP growth must be nice and all but I don; see<br>how he could be enjoying it with Greece threatening to ruin the bring all of  
>Europe down with him.<p>

I am going to be visting Europe in the next couple of days hopefully I might  
>pay you and your brother a vist, lah. I might even give you a rematch just to<br>prove how much more AWESOME I am the you.

Sincerly,

Margaret Ann Chang, Singapore.

* * *

><p>Ahh I knew you where going to bring that one up! Fine I will give you your money... later. The awesome me is a little busy right now and West will have my head for the trip!<p>

Tell me about it! Besides it's probably going to go down again anyway and everyone is going to panic again and come storming into my house! Everyone is afraid of going to France's the lucky bastard. Whatever happened to the awesome days of conquest? Now it's all about the unawesome politics, money, and OIL. What we need to do is invade vital regions for that stuff instead of feeding around the bush and acting 'civil'. I think invading someone is more civil than this unawesome stuff going on! It's just going to drive a person crazy!

What? BRING IT ON! THE AWESOME ME WILL NEVER LOSE TO YOU!

-The Awesome ugh Prussia!


	85. Sicily 4

Ciao Prussia,

Grazie. I'm glad you liked it~ I won't tell France though. He won't admit  
>it's better.<p>

On another note, have you heard from my fratello? I haven't seen him in a  
>while.<p>

pasta e vino,

Angelica Vargas (Italia Sicilia)

* * *

><p>France always seems to be like that. That's why he is awesome. Still not as awesome as me but I guess you can say awesome.<p>

Nah. Only around West is he really ever talked about. I haven't seen his in forever! And all the time I did see him all these strange thins started happening!

-The Awesome I still wonder Prussia!


	86. New York 16

Prussia,

Please don't mention depressions! I'm still getting over the last one we had.  
>*groans* damn it, I hate rescissions. I get sick as a dog. At least things are<br>looking up now.

Tell Germany to take a night off.

Heck yeah!

Oh, on another note, did you know word mole doesn't accept Prussia as a word?  
>I was devastated!<p>

your awesome lackey,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>At least. But you know that something unawesome is going to happen again and then we are all going to go into ciaos! This whole this is completely unawesome in every way! People need to get out of my awesome house!<p>

No way am I going to do that! West is going to fix this and the sooner he does the better!

WHAT? How could they not accept a awesome word like Prussia? How is this thing anything without knowing what Prussia is? Is it a idiot devise or something? Who makes this? I need to give him a talk about what awesome it!

-The Awesome who could it not know Prussia is a word for awesome Prussia!


	87. Tobi's Only Girl 13

*still blushing* B-because I-I said s-so?

* * *

><p>Aww someone must think I am awesome and doesn't want to admit it right?<p>

-The Awesome I know I am Prussia!


	88. Canada 4

Gilbert,

Oh No!England cursed Gilbird?That wasn't nice.~the rest of this letter is in  
>Canada's hockey voice~Maybe I should sic Kumajiro on him...<p>

Yes,Saturday would be absolutley perfect...

Mattie

P.S.

I-i like you alot Gilbert!~blush~like alot alot...

* * *

><p>No way! I need to beat him down myself!<p>

-The Awesome only the awesome me can do that Prussia!

P.S. Keseseses your pretty awesome too! Especially your pancakes!


	89. Berlin 15

Screw logic! I still have a video of it~

-Berlin

* * *

><p>Keseses BULL!<p>

-The Awesome that's bull and the awesome me knows it Prussia!


	90. That weird stalker lady 1

Dear Gilbert;

Do you have any pictures and/or videos of you and/or your brother showering?  
>Hehehehehehehe...<p>

That weird stalker lady

* * *

><p>... No...<p>

-The Awesome why do you ask Prussia!


	91. Canada 5

Gilbert,

-still in hockey mode-

Fine!But I get to hurt him afterwords!

Mattie

P.S.

No you moron!I like you as MORE than a friend!

* * *

><p>Well then that is fine to me! Adding insult to injury is just awesome!<p>

-The Awesome really awesome Prussia!

Like best friends or something? Only if you can handle this sexy awesomeness that is the awesome me!


	92. New York 17

Prussia,

They only hang out around you because they want to get some of your  
>awesomeness.<p>

Ok then, but tell him not to work to hard.

I don't know. No, it's not an idiot devise. It's a game on my blackberry.

your awesome lackey,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>I know I know. But they at least are awesome enough to realize how awesome I am!<p>

Fine fine!

But what game is smart when it needs to be told what to do?

-The Awesome I think it is still a unawesome piece of crap Prussia!


	93. Tobi's Only Girl 14

* BLUSHING BIGTIME* S-Shut Up! * Punchs your face*

* * *

><p>Keseses you can't hurt the awesome me through a letter!<p>

-The Awesome physics can be awesome too Prussia!


	94. Sicily 5

Ciao Prussia,

*rolls eyes* Of you say so...

Strange things? What strange things?

pasta e vino,

Angelica Vargas (Italia Sicilia)

* * *

><p>So the awesome me says so it shall be!<p>

You know. Unawesome things like this damn unawesome economy run by unawesome trolls!

-The Awesome the world needs less trolls Prussia!


	95. Singapore 2

Dear Prussia,

You better pay me back, that is all I have to say about that one. Don't worry  
>we can talk about it when I visit.<p>

That seems to be your answer for everything, lah? I remember that time we were  
>drinking and you actually convinced me that that best way for me to solve my<br>water dispute with Malaysia was to threaten him with war. I almost went  
>through with it. (Note: This actually happened) My brotherex-husband can be  
>such a hard case at times.<p>

Vietnam says hi BTW, she still remembers the help you gave her when she was  
>fighting Alfred. Likewise for dealing helping her deal save Cambodia from the<br>Khemr Rouge. Also she wants you to know that she isn't going to lie down for  
>Yao over the Spratly's either.<p>

You already lost to me, mah. And I wil beat you again cause I have the most  
>kick ** economy, best rankings and am THE BEST NATION THERE IS.<p>

Singapore.

* * *

><p>What? Then expect to be avoided like the plague! I was awesome at avoiding that too!<p>

So? War is a awesome idea! How can it not be? Look at how far it got me in the world! You just need to stand your ground and kick his ass! Show him who's boss!

I was kind of forced to (stupid Russian) but I can't say that she wasn't awesome. Hell she kicked that fat American's ass all the way back home! I almost pissed my pants laughing when I heard about it! She shouldn't let others teach her what to do either. If she did she wouldn't be so awesome!

And? I have won at being awesome! You will never be as awesome as me! Never! No matter what! Not in a infinite amount of years!

-The Awesome awesomer than you Prussia!


	96. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

**IMPORTANT!**

**PLEASE READ!**

**For all of you who read these letters: I am sorry to inform you that I need to move to another site in order to answer them. If anyone reads these and does the letters I think it would be a good idea to follow. This will be my last entry for the Prussia letters on . **

**Here is the URL for the website: http:/ letterstoworld. proboards. com (get rid of spaces) **

**Once August ends I will be deleting this story. **


End file.
